De cómo James se salvó de la furia Evans en el más allá
by Miss Curie
Summary: James suspiró aliviado, estaba a salvo. Por ahora.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**De cómo James se salvó de la furia Evans en el más allá**

* * *

—Esto es peor que ver un partido de Quidditch.

—Silencio, Canuto.

—¡Es la verdad! No puede ser que sea tan lento. Menos mal que es tu hijo.

—Que no te escuche Lily.

—Remus tiene un punto, ruega que no te haya escuchado. Pero tengo que admitir que tienes razón.

—Harry es así, tiene otros tiempos. No es acelerado como ciertas personas que conozco y que se encuentran sentados a mi lado.

—No ayudas, Lunático.

—Exacto, y todavía no supero que te hayas casado con mi sobrina y tenido un hijo y todo.

—Ya supéralo, perro viejo.

—¿Perro viejo? ¿Acaso me ves con canas? James, ¿tengo canas?

Sirius no pudo obtener su respuesta ya que alguien, detrás del sofá en donde los tres amigos estaban sentados, carraspeó, llamando su atención.

—Mierda—James cerró los ojos con fuerza y masculló entre dientes.

—La hemos cagado—Sirius se hundió en el sofá, con la intención de perderse en él.

Remus se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y volver su atención al libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres?—se notaba en la voz de Lily que sospechaba que algo andaban tramando.

—Leyendo—rápidamente Remus contesto, levantando el libro por encima de su cabeza.

—Yo...

—Nosotros...

—Yo les advertí—Remus susurró lo suficientemente alto para que sólo sus amigos pudieran escucharlo.

Sirius le dirigió una mala mirada mientras que mascullaba algo parecido a lobo traidor.

Lily enarcó una ceja, a la espera de alguna respuesta de su esposo y de su amigo, pero lo único que conseguía eran palabras sueltas.

—¿Ese es Harry?—preguntó, sobresaltando a James y Sirius, quienes volvieron su atención a la pantalla que tenían enfrente.

James miraba a Remus, implorando por su ayuda; de los tres hombres, era el único que podía hacer entrar en razón a Lily, o al menos tratar. Pero el licántropo ignoró a su amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver que nadie respondía, Lily frunció el ceño.

—Están espiando a mi hijo y no me avisaron—la pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

—En realidad, si te avisamos—James señaló—. Te lo dijimos hace unos días atrás.

Sirius asintió rápidamente, apoyando lo que su amigo decía.

—Se están olvidando la mejor parte—Remus habló como si estuviera haciendo un comentario sobre el clima.

—Cierra la boca, lobo viejo—gruñó Sirius a lo que Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

James también lo miraba enfadado; no quería sufrir el enojo de la pelirroja esa noche.

Lily, viendo el intercambio entre los tres amigos, se cruzó de brazos y paseó su mirada entre los tres.

—Quiero que me digan la verdad. Todo—aclaró al ver cómo Sirius iba a protestar.

James pasó una mano por su cabello, en claro signo de nerviosismo.

—Amor, Harry le está por proponer matrimonio a Ginny.

Dicho aquello, James cerró los ojos, a la espera de la reacción de su esposa.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en lo que los hombres esperaban lo peor; hasta Remus había bajado el libro y puesto a un lado, porque tenía claro que él también iba a ser parte de la reprimenda de la pelirroja.

—¡Mi bebé se va a casa!

La reacción de Lily había tomado por sorpresa a Remus, Sirius y James quienes, ante el grito potente que había emitido ella, habían caído al suelo, más que nada por la impresión y susto. James suspiró aliviado, estaba a salvo. Por ahora.

—¡Mi bebé se va a casar! ¡Mi bebé se va a casar!—Lily repetía una y otra vez mientras que sorteaba las piernas de los tres hombres y se sentaba en el sofá que anteriormente habían ocupado; una enrome sonrisa adornaba su rostro, al igual que algunas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

—Bueno, está sí que no me lo esperaba—dijo impresionado Sirius mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

—Silencio, Black. Quiero escuchar a mi hijo.

El nombrado bufó. —Y después dice que nosotros somos unas viejas chismosas.

* * *

**_Una pequeña escena entre los cuatro. Espero que les haya gustado_**


End file.
